FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention concerns a key-operated electric safety switch comprising a casing surmounted by a control head and housing elements of electrical contact, the control head including a control roller capable of acting on the contact elements, and an unlocking component associated with the control roller in order to free said roller, the unlocking component and the control roller being controlled by the key when said key is inserted in the head.